


A Witch's Trial

by MisseyMoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Eventual Smut, Laboratory Experiments, Not actual supernatural sorry if thats what you thought, Original work - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Beings, Torture, Witches, badass female characters, dystopian novel, firstperson, lowkey flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisseyMoon/pseuds/MisseyMoon
Summary: Young Evelyn lives in a strange dystopian world - one that kills, or enslaves, the majority of its population - The Mages.But, when freed from her imprisonment, she's given the opportunity to join fellow like minded people, and take back her world.





	1. Prologue

Many people believe that with magic, all your problems disappear. I can tell you that is a complete lie. Afterall, my problems only started when I finally got my magic.

  
My name is Evelyn Wilde - and I’m a witch

  
When I was born, you couldn’t even tell what I would become. My mother, too, was a witch, but my father was a human. So there was a hope I wouldn’t be a part of the magical world - a world where I’d be ostracized from normal society, and thrust into a world full of danger. When I was born I had my father’s coloring. Blond hair as pale as ice, and sun kissed skin.

  
By the age of five my looks had completely changed. I had golden brown hair, and emerald green eyes; I looked just like my mother. When I turned six I finally came into my powers. I remember how excited I was - I didn’t understand my parents tears. For a while I thought they were angry with me - but now I know that they were just angry with the circumstances.

  
They tried to hide me, and the changes I’d gone through, from the rest of the world. I didn’t understand why until it was too late. Every year I watched through the window at the rest of the world, desperately wanting to run through it. To let my magic run through the world.

  
I desperately wanted to feel free. I think that’s why I snuck out on my 15th birthday. I like to think if my parents had told me why they were doing what they were doing, I wouldn’t have done what i did. But I know I would have. I was stubborn. I was stupid.  
So, on my 15th birthday, I snuck out of the house right down to my town’s square. I remember how everyone looked at me - wondering who I was. It was amazing. I could do whatever I wanted, and with this new feeling of freedom I decided to do something i’d been dreaming of since I was six years old and had first gotten my powers.

  
I ran right over to the fountain in the middle of the square and i let my magic out. I raised the water through the air - sent it swirling and twisting around the town. And then I started freezing it slowly ever so slowly. I thought it was amazing, I’d never felt better - but nobody else saw it like that. I didn’t even realize how they were looking at me. I was too caught up in my magic. Then they were here. The king’s men. I don’t remember much about it - it was all a blur.

  
The next thing I knew I was here.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm going to be doing a bit of a spam posting of chapters for a while, so after this it'll calm down a bit.

I woke up the same way I do every morning - with one of the guards throwing a bowl of porridge into my face. I’m so tired I don’t even try to move out of the way. I just want to rest. To make them free me; but how can I make them? Every day they force injections into us, injections that block our magic. Than we’re forced to work for them. Do all of the kingdom’s manual labor, things the slaves and servants should be doing. Though, technically, weren’t we the slaves?, I thought dazedly a smirk on my lips.  
I could hear the soldiers walking towards our cells, coming with that damned doctor to inject us with that serum. I wished they’d forget - even if only for a day. Enough time for our wounds to heal, our powers to return. For us to destroy them.

  
Of course, that would never happen. They know how much we hate them. How much we want - no - need to kill them. To make them understand they aren’t as powerful as they believe. I’d barely finished my sluggish thought process before my cell door was swung open. The bastard scientist, Dr. Hawkens, quickly squatted next to my face. His eyes looked dead - like little lizards. He was like some kind of sweaty frog.

  
“Hello my dear,” he croaked, “How have you been? Good? Good.” I didn’t bother either replying, or looking at him for that matter. He’d talk regardless. “You haven’t moved much since last night! Still no reply? Oh, come now. You know we’d all love to hear that pretty voice of yours.”

  
As always, he quickly shut up. He knew I wouldn’t reply. Why bother? I don’t talk to anyone other than the other witches, unless I’m mocking them.

  
That was when I noticed someone else in the room; a tall young man, someone I’d never seen before. A new doctor? No. He was dressed to nicely; he had to be a noble. My train of thoughts, quickly became a whirlwind, while my face remained impassive. Why would a noble be in my cell? Was this for one of the new programs they were running? The secret ones that had guards and doctors running through the camp all day and night?

  
My heart rate started going up. None of the witches, they’d taken had ever been seen again - some people believed they’d escaped. Most knew the truth; they’d been killed. And while I yearned for freedom, I didn’t mean that kind.

  
Of course I couldn’t let anyone know what I was thinking; then they’d send me out there on purpose. To terrify me. Show me they’re the ones in control. It was a little funny, they’re way of thinking. They thought they were so powerful and strong, but that was only because they had that serum. Without it they were nothing. That was why they were so terrified of us witches; they had nothing and we had everything.

  
Oh yes. That was why they kept us in these camps, took us from our homes, and never allowed us out or anyone else in. So that no one could “taint” us. Make us evil. They liked to prance around like they were the good guys and we were the villains. That they helped us and made us better. Everyone believed them. After all, who doesn’t believe the heroes?

  
I tried to stay focused; but with all these drugs coursing through my body, it was so so hard.Dr. Hawkens was running his grimy fingers along my veins, looking for the perfect one to inject me in. I tried to wrench my arm away, but I was too weak. He easily held me down and started to administer the shots. My head immediately felt like it was swimming. This isn’t how it’s supposed to feel; it should be painful. Whatever they had injected into me with it was not the serum.

  
My vision was starting to go; I knew, in the back of my mind was happening, but I refused to acknowledge it. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. I’m going to wake up in my cell. I’m going to wake up. My vision was filled with black dots; I could barely hear the men talking. I was about to go unconscious when the noble stooped down, putting his face into my line of sight. His hair brushed across my face, he was so close. He was saying something, but I couldn’t hear him. He had only just started walking away when everything went black.

  
I woke up with a taste like iron in my mouth. It was so dark I could barely see an inch in front of my face. Every part of me hurt; it was like I’d been struck by lightning. It felt like some kind of animal was stuck behind my ribcage, trying to claw it’s way out. What the hell had they injected me with? Panicked, I struggled to sit up, and instead found myself chained to the floor by a collar locked around my neck. Oh, God. Was I about to die like all the others?

  
I start fighting trying to use my nails to dig the chain out from the cement. I knew it wouldn’t work, that there was nothing I could do, but I didn’t stop trying. Soon my nails were caked in blood, and broken to bits. My breath caught in my throat; there was nothing I could do to escape. I had no strength left and couldn’t even see in front of me.

  
If I strained I could just hear the sound of people moving around. I tried to get closer to it, but the chain stopped me. There were people close to me; were they other witches? Were they nobles, or doctors? The executioner? I just wanted to know what was happening! The more anxious I got, the more I felt like something was trying to burst it’s way out of my stomach. It was painful. It felt cold, and like little needles. I couldn’t help a little groan of pain; was it a side-effect of what they gave me, or had I gotten hurt?

  
I tried to run my hands over the area, but I didn’t feel anything amiss. It had to be an effect of whatever they had injected me with. It was so painful; like a knot twisting and turning inside my ribcage. It was starting to make my vision a little hazy; I had to just relax.

  
I started taking even, deep breathes, and I felt it begin to loosen up. It felt strange; like something cold was flowing through me, through my veins, into every piece of me. I felt calm for the first time in awhile. That was when I felt something damp hit my face.  
I opened my eyes, a little groggy, and couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Water. It was hanging suspended above my face, droplets of it, like the air molecules themselves had all formed together to make this little miracle. For a second I didn’t understand what was happening, or how the water could possibly be floating the way it was. Then it hit me like a sack of bricks; it was me. What I was feeling was my magic coming back. They had forgotten to inject me with the serum.  
It was the most empowering thought; my magic was back. I could save myself from whatever they were planning to do to me. I concentrated on the monster raging behind my ribcage, and tried desperately to access it. To do something. To control it like I had as a child. I slowly started pushing it outwards, trying to do it ever so carefully, to control the amount of magic I released and used.

  
I was doing so well, had only just begun accessing it, when there was a loud crash from the wall just beyond me. Startled, I lost control and all hell broke loose. Immediately, all hell broke lose. Every single bit of moisture, in the air, or on the walls, started growing in size. I tried controlling it, but I just made it worse. Soon, streams started forming on the floor, growing higher and higher.

  
I was desperate; I was chained to the floor and if I didn’t think of anything, get even a little bit of this under control, I would drown. As soon as I was completely submerged in the water, I pushed at it, until I created a small bubble around my face through which I could breathe.

  
I could hear people struggling to open the door to the room I was in, but by the time they came in I’d be out of my bonds. Concentrating, I started swirling the water faster and faster around me and the chain around my neck. I used it to smash the chain against anything; the floor, walls, even the other links. Soon it was completely eroded, and I easily stood up off the floor, keeping myself safe from my personal tsunami in my little bubble.

  
Huh, I thought, I’m pretty good at this. I could still hear them struggling to open the door. Why, I might as well help them out. Using all the force my mind could muster, I threw every ounce of water against the metal door, popping it off it’s hinges, into the people on the other side. The water rushed out the now open doorway, shoving everyone trying to rush out right into the ground. I shoved my sopping wet hair out my face, and silently walked out of the room into the hallway. I was almost two feet away when I sensed something flying at my head, and quickly threw a wall of water up to shield myself from it.

  
Spinning around I shocked to see a tall young man - holding a ball of fire in his hands. A witch, fighting his own kind? My shock was the only opening he needed. He sent out a wave of fire, evaporating my water, and saving the people keeping me prisoner! I snarled, and sent my last wave of water at him, freezing it into a sharp point. With a wave of his hand, he easily sent a blast of air into it, knocking it into the wall, shattering it.

  
By this point, the men I’d nearly drowned were standing, and presumably feeling a lot better, considering the speed and strength at which they were rushing at me. They easily grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side; I couldn’t even use my powers against them, what with that man thwarting my every action.

  
They started dragging me off towards a pair of double doors, and that’s when my panic set in. I might not have magic on my side again, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t fight. With a snarl I started bucking, and kicking against the people holding me. I felt a few give for just a moment, whether it be from shock, or the force of me fighting to get away from them.  
It only lasted for less than an instant; not enough for me to move an inch let alone break free. Soon they were tightening their hold on me, and forcing me through the door. Once inside, they tossed me to the floor, putting hands on my shoulder to keep me down.

  
I looked around to see a room full of soldiers, and young adults and children. The latter all looking at me with complete shock and abject terror; I wasn’t very surprised. I knew how I must look, soaking wet, and a look of complete rage on my face. I didn’t try to smooth it out - I was angry. And I wanted to know what was happening.

  
One of the guards easily walked towards me, motioning to the men holding me down to start taking me towards what looked like some sort of office. She acted like I wasn’t even there. Grinding my teeth, I didn’t bother fighting them; it wouldn’t help anything, just make things worse for me.

  
Once inside the women simply sat at the desk, and the men holding me, forced me into the chair across. I quickly looked her over; she was a tall woman, with a sleek black bob, and darker skin. The only thing about her really notable about her, besides her height, were her startlingly blue eyes.

  
I noticed her doing the same thing as I was, and I couldn’t help the wicked smirk that appeared on my face. “Like what you see?”, I drawled, letting the words slip out without thinking about it too much; why bother holding your tongue when your about to die? Her icy eyes narrowed, and she began twisting her bottom lip between her teeth.

  
After a moment she finally spoke, though still not to me; to the guards. “Leave us.”. She sounded hoarse, like she smoked a pack a day; not a voice you would have expected. Then, her eyes flicked back towards me. “Now,” she murmured, trying to keep her voice sweet, “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” I didn’t answer her; did she really expect me to?

  
She smirked a little, and reached into her desk. “Ok,” she laughed “I suppose I could just look into your file then…..Eve?” she finished her sentence with a glance up at me, as though I would confirm or deny whatever it was she was saying. “So, dear, how old are you? Would you like to tell me, or should I look it up in here?” she waved the file around while speaking. I didn’t even react. She sighed and began leafing through it. I started looking around the room, analyzing it, looking for anything I could use to escape.

  
There was a giant jug of water in the corner - perfect. I had barely shifted an inch while looking at it, when I felt someone behind me, and froze. I couldn’t turn to look at who it was, but I didn’t need to; it was that fire mage from before. Damn it.  
By this point, the woman was done looking through my file. Seeing her shocked face was almost worth not being able to drown her in the jug. “My, my, you’re only seventeen?”. I rolled my eyes. Clearly, I was.

  
That ticked her off, but she was still determined to play the role of my friend. Someone here to help. “Now,” she smiled, “Do you know why you’re here?”. She didn’t even bother waiting for a response; she just continued. “You’re here to help this kingdom. We knew how strong you were in your powers, and how special you were; so my team and I especially requested you for this program!”. She was beaming at me, trying desperately to get me to become excited, and overjoyed at her words. Did this brainwashing usually work for her?

  
“We use your special abilities to complete jobs we ourselves couldn’t do; you’re going to be an amazing asset to us dear.”. I couldn’t hold my tongue anymore. “Wow, so now I get to come out of the camps, only to then perform what are probably illegal jobs for the kingdom who stuck me into them? Sign me up!” I snarled the last words of my sentence, furious.

  
That’s when she finally broke her little facade. “You’re going to do this whether you like to or not, darling,” she snarled right back, her words dripping malice. “We’re going to clip a pretty little collar to your neck. If you do anything but what we tell you, try to rebel in any way, I press a little button and then we inject enough of that damned serum into to destroy your magic. Forever. So I suggest you be quiet, learn what we want you to, and do what you’re told.”. I didn’t have anything to say to that and she knew it. Sitting back with a smirk, she easily slipped back into that same friendly tone from earlier. “So, on that note, if you need anything, just let me know. I’m Dr. Hale.”

  
As she finished speaking the man behind me walked over, and holding me down, locked the aforementioned collar around my throat. I immediately tried to claw it off, but it was already locked in place. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out into the hallway. We walked past the room filled with the others; the other witches, the others like me. The ones we’d thought died. The way I’d know be thought of.

  
He shoved me into a small rectangular room, containing nothing but a bed, small closet, and small bathroom. I spun around, only to have the door slammed into my face, locked. I stumbled back and sank onto the bed, my head in my hands. I was trapped again, but this time I had hope. I could figure out a way out of here. A way to get this collar off. A way to be free. I had to.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day it really hit me that I was no longer in the camp. That I wasn’t going back there, that I will never have to do those terrible things again. The reason this all hit me was because of how I woke; not with a bowl of soggy oats to the face. With a loud, screaming, siren-like wail coming from the speakers embedded into all the corners of the ceiling. Despite the terrible sound, like ice picks beings jammed into my ears, I awoke with a smile. After all, how could I be upset? I was as close to freedom as I’d ever been these past few years.

  
I looked around the small closet, I assumed I’d be living in from now on. It seemed so sterile; there was nothing in it but a single bed, desk, and dresser. Everything was pristine, almost glowing, white. The only things in it that weren’t seemed to be me - and a small black bag by the door, that had definitely not been there before. I stood up leisurely and walked over to it nearly silent. I didn’t want to seem rushed, or scared. I didn’t know if they could see me or not, and if they could, they were not going to see me looking worried.

  
It was a lot heavier than it looked, and inside was what appeared to be a black t-shirt a pair of black leather pants, and matching jacket. The same clothing the children from before had worn. While the outfit was extremely cute, it was also extremely hard to get into. Once I had it on, I found it fit almost like a second skin. What had they done? Measured me in my sleep?

  
Rolling my eyes, I strode to the door and tried the doorknob. It was locked, of course. Why wouldn’t it be? I might be free of the camps, but I was still a prisoner. This was an obvious reminder of that. I ended up sitting on the floor for almost a half hour before a short buzz came out of the speakers. Then, click, the door unlocked and swung open. Stepping out I saw the entire hallway filled with children and teenagers wearing the same outfit as me.

  
Some of these witches couldn’t have been more than four years old, yet the hallway was eerily silent. No one, not even these very small children, made a peep. Everyone streamed down the hallway, the only sound their feet on the floor, towards the large pair of double doors, the room I’d last seen them in. After barely a moment’s hesitation, I joined the throng of people.

  
I was almost to the double doors when a small burst of wind pushed me out of the group and into a small hallway. Standing there was that damned fire witch from before. I almost snarled upon seeing him, feeling anger pulsing in my diaphragm. Judging by the glower on his face, he felt the same.

  
With the daylight streaming through the windows, it was a lot easier to see him. He was tall, had curled auburn hair, and tar black eyes. I admit he was attractive, but I wouldn’t be admitting it to anyone else - I’d rather eat a roach.

  
He was looking me over the same way I’d done to him. I simply arched a brow, and crossed my arms, waiting for him to finish. He finally did, and I was pleased to see, was shocked to see that I’d noticed. Did he think that he was that inconspicuous? He obviously thought I hadn’t seen his surprise either, from how quickly his disdain and cocky attitude reappeared. Spinning on his heel, he beckoned for me to follow him. What was I, some sort of dog? I didn’t bother holding in my growl as I stomped after him.  
He led me to a simple door, that looked like the same kind of room he’d led me to before. Another kind of office? He didn’t move to say anything; simply stood in front of the door, waiting. Finally, it swung open. I shoved my way past the witch, and walked into the room, stopping dead in front of the desk. Sitting in the office chair was the noble from the camp, a wide smirk on his damned face.

  
For a second I couldn’t move; he must have been there to collect me, bring me here. Not some stuck up moron wanting to watch a couple witch’s suffering. He might be the one doing this me - to my kind. It was easy being angry instead of frozen. Easy to lose control, and I did. I threw every ounce of my power at him; collected every drop of moisture in the room, even in the air, and threw it right at him. Of course, the damn bastard behind me dissolved it all. I’d expected that. I hadn’t, however, expected the sharp blow he delivered to the back of my head. I hadn’t even had time to gasp before the entire world went black.

  
When I finally came to we were no longer in the office. I was sitting on a crude iron chair, chained to it with similarly made shackles. I could just hear two male voices talking in the distance; I had only just begun concentrating on the whispers when she heard someone walking towards her from the opposite direction. I immediately forgot about the men and spun my head towards this new noise.

  
Walking my way was an older woman, maybe twenty years old. She wasn’t a guard; she wore the same black, leather ensemble as the rest of the children and I. So, that must make her a witch. She was a pretty thing; tall, with gorgeous springy ebony curls puffing around her head, and sparkling caramel eyes. She was trying a little too hard to appear friendly as she approached me.  
She pulled a different, much more comfortable chair, out of the shadows and sat in front of me. A small, sympathetic smile toyed at her lips as she gave me a quick glance over. I kept my eyes dull and pretended not to notice. It seemed to make her feel a lot more comfortable; everyone feels more comfortable when they believe they’re the smartest, most cunning one in the room. They let their guard down more when they’re comfortable.

  
She kept looking at me, as though preparing a speech in her head. “I know this is hard,” she began, “but trust me, soon you’ll warm up to us. When I first got here three years ago, It was terrifying.” She was studying her hands, trying to appear a little sad and nervous while she spoke. Suddenly she looked up, beaming, “But they taught us about our powers. Our magic. How to use it - it’s secrets.” She reached forward and grabbed my hands. It took all my self-control not to pull them away.

  
“My names Maggie. I’m going to help them mentor you; I think we’re going to be great friends.” Only one part of her entire speech had caught my attention, and I voiced my concerns. “Mentor me?” She perked up at my comment; she was excited that I had finally reacted to her. “Yes; we’re going to teach you the secrets to your powers. You see, the first power you develop, may not be your last. Some witches develop others, and they can be stronger than your first. You’re more powerful than you realize.”  
My brain was whirling. Instead, I just nodded and waited for Maggie to continue talking. She did. “Of course, you will work for us - but only for five years! Then you’re free!” She blurted it all out, probably seeing the disgust on my face.

  
It wasn’t a bad bargain…. I got to learn more about my powers and I didn’t have to fight for my freedom; they’d give it to me. Did I want to work for the people who had done this all to me, taken everything from me? No, but for my freedom, I’d do it. A chance to get away from the cage I’d been in my whole life… I’d do anything for it.

  
My head was nodding before I’d even comprehended her question. She grinned and leaned back in her chair; she’d known what I was going to say. I couldn’t help but smile too, but I made sure to keep mine innocent. She had no idea what she was dealing with. Maggie walked over and easily began taking off the shackles, and helping me out of the chair.

  
“First,” she whispered, walking me back towards the main compound, “We’re going to test the powers you first developed.” I nodded, already preparing myself. She explained how they were going to test me: they would stick me in a reinforced room, and have me release the largest bolt of power I could. Easy.

  
Then she asked something I, surprisingly, hadn’t expected: my name. I shot her a surprised look, and she laughed, “They didn’t brief me on everything about you!”. “They should have at least told you my name!”, I shot back. Pushing my hair out of my face, I hesitated barely a moment before muttering it,”Evelynn.”

  
“Oooh!”, she gasped, “Evelynn is such a pretty name. My parents called me Magdalen; I hate it.” I couldn’t help but laugh. It was fun to joke with someone, even if I knew I couldn’t really trust them. As we strode down the halls towards this practice room, the witch from before appeared. Maggie immediately gave a little squeal of excitement and gave him a quick half hug, “Jack! How are you?” He gave her a quick smile and muttered something that sounded like “good”, before shooting me a glare.  
I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. Must he always do that? Maggie noticed the tension between us but didn’t comment. We were at the door to the practice room shortly, after so I entered without waiting for either of them to tell me too. It was simple. A large, grey, steel, reinforced, room. I waited a few moments, and suddenly Maggie’s voice could be heard, echoing through the large space. “All right, go at it.”

  
I wasted no time; I was pissed, tired, and annoyed. It seemed emotions triggered my powers, especially negative ones. So you can bet my powers were simmering at the surface, ready to be set free. I started taking a few deep breaths and released my magic with the air leaving my lungs. I immediately felt the magic in the air. It was thick enough to cut with a knife, but there was still more. It was like plunging into a black hole, never-ending. I kept trying to find the bottom, but it wasn’t happening.

  
Gasping for breath, I grabbed at my chest. The walls were creaking from the strain of keeping my magic in, but I couldn’t hear it over the ringing in my ears. I knew I needed to stop whatever I was doing - but it was so hard. Like trying to lasso a herd of wild stallions. The distant shouts from the speakers didn’t help, and I was starting to get so, so dizzy.

  
I hadn’t even summoned anything physical; no water swirled around the room. Instead, I summoned what I can only describe as pure, raw, energy. I started to slowly, try to pull it back into me; it was perhaps the most painful thing I’d ever experienced. I almost bit clean through my tongue to make sure I wouldn’t cry out.

  
By the time I’d gotten everything back under control, I was shaking and bathed in a cold sweat. I could just hear Jack and Maggie trying to yank the door open - I was more concerned with not vomiting all over my shoes. I heard a clatter and felt a burst of heat near my side. Jack must have blasted the door off. I turned my head to find them looking at the room, and me, in wonder.

  
Looking around for the first time, I saw why. I’d destroyed the place. Even the slight movement of turning my head to the side made me feel a little sick. Yet, I still couldn’t help be a little sarcastic. So, I gave them both a giant smile and muttered “Looks like your rooms not “indestructible”, huh?”. And then I passed out.

  
This was the second time today I’d come to chained to a crappily made iron chair. Except this time, sitting across from me was the noble from that fateful day in the camp. He looked like a cunning man; his thick, chin length black hair and angled yellow-green eyes made him look like a snake. It was unsettling to look at him.

  
It took all my effort not to start shaking. Just being near him made me feel like I was in the camps again; like my magic was about to disappear, and that Dr. Hawkens was prowling around somewhere nearby. Instead, I just looked at him and waited for him to speak. He didn’t. He just kept looking at me, analyzing me. I just waited. And waited. And waited.

  
When he finally met my eyes, I saw in them that I was finally going to have a few of my questions answered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will be up soon!!

Leaning back, he gave me a small smile. He knew he had just peaked my interest. I wasn’t going to try anything; I was going to listen. But I wouldn’t be chained like a dog. Using a controlled burst of power, I easily snapped the shackles, and, leaning back, mimicked his posture. Then I saw it - a flicker of fear in his eyes. I must be powerful to scare him; and I found I liked the feeling I got, seeing him scared of me. A feeling of power.

  
He smirked, and something about the way he did it made me feel slimy, and disgusted. God, I didn’t even know this man’s name yet I hated him with every fiber of my being. He slowly leaned forward, and placed his head into his hands. “Do you know why I brought you’re here Eve?” he whispered in his gravelly voice. I shook my head; I had theories, but I wasn’t sure.  
He smiled and reminded me of a fox looking at its next meal. “I brought you here because I know how strong your powers are; how strong you are. I knew you’d do well here, on my team. And you’ve really proven that to me.” He whispered it all, a strange, excited look in his eyes.

  
My mind was reeling Before I could even think, I let my largest concern slip out of my mouth. “Your… team?” I immediately hated myself for saying it; my voice was trembling, and I sounded like a scared child. But, that only seemed to excite him even more.  
He jumped out of his seat and grinned, “Yes! Yes! My team, my personal team, of witches. Here you’ll be doing work for the crown - my team does the hardest, grittiest work. Because they’re the most powerful witches in the entire land. You, my dear, will be the 5th witch to join my team.” He was looking at me now, waiting for my response, analyzing every minuscule expression my face showed.

  
“Why me?” I whispered it, but this time my voice was steady. Somehow, his crazed speech had actually calmed me down. Walking over to me, he placed his hands on my shoulders. “Because my dear,” he whispered, “You’re one of the most powerful witches I’ve ever encountered. You shouldn’t die in the camps.”

  
All I could do was nod. I didn’t know what else to do; I’d learned a lot more from this brief conversation than I’d ever imagined. I glanced up to find him still leaning over me, and froze. He was so close his shoulder-length hair tickled my forehead. I could just catch a glimpse of a small tattoo trickling up the back of his neck towards his jaw. He was so close I could barely breathe. Suddenly, he jerked backward, startling the hell out of me. Clearing his throat, he walked away, beckoning for me to follow.  
I hesitated before following. The man was just so…. Strange. He didn’t say a word the entire walk, staying completely silent as he led me through twisted halls, and at least four locked doors. I think he was trying to confuse me, mess up my sense of direction. I, of course, had learned long ago how to keep track of my surroundings. Some things were just survival.

  
The entire walk, that noble kept glancing over at me, as though to make sure that I was still behind him. Finally, he stopped in front of a simple carved white door. Pushing it open, he beckoned for me to enter. Entering, I almost died of joy. Inside was a gorgeous, large, feathery bed, with giant matching pillows. A bookshelf full of books, and this giant comfy looking couch.  
I couldn’t suppress a little squeal of excitement and ran into the gorgeous room. I heard a soft chuckle behind me, but I completely ignored it. I was to excited; I hadn’t even seen a room a third of this nice in literal years.

  
Once I felt I’d properly examined and explored every inch of the room I spun around the nobleman, who’d sat in one of the armchairs. “Whose room is this?” I whispered it, and couldn’t bring myself to care about the obvious awe in my voice. He grinned, “It’s yours, of course.” I felt my entire face light up like a Christmas tree. I couldn’t contain another little squeal. “Really? Oh! Thank you…?” I slowly trailed off, realizing I still didn’t know his name. His brow furrowed, and then a teensy smile appeared on his face as he realized my problem.

  
“I’ll see you in a few hours, Eve, we’ll introduce you to the rest of the team then.” He slowly walked out of the room as he spoke, stepping out the door. “Oh,” he stuck his head back in barely a moment after he’d left. “My name. It’s Victor.”

Then he was gone.

  
I wasted no time to finish exploring. There was a giant walk-in closet, and a huge bathroom. I hesitated a little before entering it. Walking in, I immediately jumped into the shower. Running my hands through my hair, trying to get all the tangles and dirt out, I felt my mind straying back and back to that interesting man. And his name. Victor. Even better.

Ugh. I was acting like some kind of ridiculous - _teenager._ It didn't matter that I  _was_ one. The fact I was considering how attractive the enemy was however.... I mean that was twice in one day!

Snarling I continued washing, enjoying the steam as it hit my body.

I was in there for at least an hour. When I climbed out I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I walked over a little hesitantly; there weren’t any mirrors in the camps. I quite literally hadn’t seen my own reflection in years.

  
I started studying myself. I looked… just like my mom. With big green eyes, high cheekbones, and full pink lips. My skin was a gorgeous honey color, and my hair a golden-brown that hung just past the curve of my hips.

  
I didn’t want to sound vain, but I was a pretty young girl. It was so strange to actually see myself. But… I couldn’t waste the time to myself I had to myself staring in the mirror. Grabbing a new t-shirt and pants, I quickly threw them on and leaned back onto the couch. I just needed to relax for a minute or two, and I slowly closed my eyes….

  
_I opened my eyes again, after what felt like only a moment. Everything was blurry, and red, as though something has dripped into my eyes. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but something wouldn’t let me. Blinking rapidly, I looked around at my surroundings; my cell. How..? Hadn’t I gotten out of here? I was with the other witches, Maggie, Jack, Victor….._

  
_My brain, it felt so fuzzy. Then I heard a noise at the door, and in came the guards. They grabbed my arms and started dragging me out. I tried fighting them, but, of course, the drugs were back in my system. They pushed me out the doors, dragged me through the halls, and down into the caves._

  
_As usual, they thrust a hatchet into my hand. Then, had me, and the others witches down there, get to work mining the gems in the cave walls. It went on for hours, and I was so tired. My arms were cramping, and finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. Before I could stop myself the hatchet fell out of my hands and clattered to the floor._

  
_I tried bending down to pick it up, but it just made the guards notice me more. Before I could even take a breath they were on me. Hitting, and kicking with no remorse. Then, they broke out the whips. I struggled against them, the same way I always did. As usual, it didn’t matter. They had no souls, at least not that I could see. If they did, why would they show it to me? After all, I was the monster - not them._

  
_I was losing a lot of blood but they didn’t stop. Nobody moved to help me; the other witches just kept mining. It was getting harder and harder to contain my screams. I didn’t want them to hear my pain - wouldn’t let them hear my pain. I’d keep it in until I passed out, or died. A loud ringing in my ears began to join the sound of the guard’s laughter. Spots were beginning to fill my vision; finally, everything just went dark._

  
I bolted upright with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. It had just been a dream… just a dream. I wasn’t back there. I was here, I was fine. I still ran my hand over my back just to be sure. No new wounds - just old scars. I took some deep, calming, breaths.  
Then there was a short rap on the door. Guess my time was up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short pre-written chapter I had saved!

  
Sitting up slowly from the couch, I turned towards the door. I dragged a hand down my face. I’d barely uttered the words “Come in”, and the door was swinging open. Standing in the doorway was a scowling Jack. Of course they had to send _him._ I don’t really know why I hated him so much; maybe it was the way he’d crushed my magic under his, or how he treated me. Either way, I know how I felt. And I _definitely_ knew how he felt.

“Come on..”, he snarled and spun on his heels. Rolling my eyes, I jumped off the couch, and silently padded after him. We walked through six hallways, and up  three flights of stairs, only two go down two more. They were still trying to confuse me. Fools.

When he’d finally finished going through his little maze, Jack led me over to a large pair of double doors, and pushed ‘em open. Inside were, what I can only presume to be, Victor’s “team”. I saw Maggie there, and pair of twins; boy and girl, yet almost identical, with pale as ice hair and dark blue-black eyes.

I could _feel_ everyone’s eyes crawling over me as I walked into the room. Victor wasn’t there. Just the five of us. I slowly walked over to the table, letting Jack surpass me and take a seat first. Right as I pulled out a seat, the male twin decided to open his big, fat mouth. “Tell me, where’s your room located? ‘Cause I’m _definitely_ stopping in for a visit.” Then he even sent me an evil, cheshire cat smile.

So, I sent back a matching smirk. “Hmm… compelling offer, but I’m good.” Then he uttered something I’d never thought I’d hear.

“Well, I wouldn’t say _that_ entirely matters.”

I’d hardly even really processed what he’d said when all hell broke loose. My magic, it seemed, had processed the threat before I could. And reacted. I watched, in an almost out of body experienced, as black tendrils of magic poured out of my pores, It wrapped around his throat, as fast as a snake, and slammed his head down into the table. It was so strong; I didn’t think I could’ve stopped it if I’d tried.

Then I heard a crash, and shout:

“Enough!”

It was just startling enough to break me out of my trance; it was Victor. He had a look of rage, and awe in his eyes, as he softly snarled, “Eve, Mikhail - I want to see both of you in my office after dinner.” _Mikhail_ , just grunted. I didn’t respond. Victor took a seat, without looking at either of us. The table was deathly silent. I kept my face impassive, but inside I was freaking out. I’d almost just killed him, without even trying to use my magic.

Not even to mention that hadn’t been my magic. I had _water_ magic. I don’t even know what that was. It was like ink; it had even stained my skin, making the veins on my hands a tar like color. They were fading back to normal, but very slowly.

Through my haze I slowly began to eat; the food _was_ delicious. I studiously ignored everyone’s stares. I definitely ignored the twins glaring. I was a little annoyed, but I couldn’t really blame them. I had almost killed someone I presumed to be their friend. Which, admittedly, hadn’t been my best move. No matter how big of an ass he was.

As we ate Victor chatted about the other children, how they were doing, and such. The whole time the tension in the room was just building. I could see it on everyone’s face; they were all wondering _something_. Victor didn’t seem to sense it.

Finally, Mikhail’s sister couldn’t take it anymore. “Why is _she_ here, Victor? Are you ever going to tell us?” I sat back with a smirk. So, Mikhail hadn’t told them? What fun this was going to be.

He was nervous; he hid it well, but I could see it. The way he sat, the twitch of his lips, even the airs he gave off, all gave it away. Dabbing at his mouth he finally spoke; “She’ll be joining our team Jade.” They were all stunned. Everyone began speaking at once.

“Are you serious?”

“We don’t need anyone else!”

“She can’t even control her magic!”

As the voices, and shouts, droned on and on Victor slowly started to stand. They were to caught up in their anger to notice. With a wave of his hand, the napkins on the table flew up and slammed into everyone’s mouths. Everyone _except_ me.

His voice was the harshest I’d ever heard when he finally spoke. “She’s here because her magic’s strong, and because _I_ want her to be here. _This_ is my decision - NOT yours. Now, you’re _all_ dismissed.” Everyone hastily stood, and began rushing towards the door. I was nearly out when I heard his shout.

“Eve. Mikhail. Not you two.”  
With a growl, I spun around and padded back in. Following Mikhail and Victor’s backs, I went into his office. It wasn’t _my_ fault Mikhail was a sexist bastard; or that I couldn’t control my powers. Still, I followed them. By the time I’d finished walking down there, Mikhail and Victor were already seated.

Giving a little huff, I took the only chair left. The damn asshats had left _me_ with the corner chair, a small, rusted, metal thing.  

For a moment Victor didn't say a word. He just stared at us, as though he thought one of us would open our mouths and tell him our deepest secrets. Mikhail and I simply stared back, giving each other dirty looks in between.

Finally he decided to interrupt our stare down. He cleared his throat and my gaze snapped up to meet his. I immediately knew this wasn’t going to be a fun conversation.


End file.
